percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of the Atom: Chapter Six
Josh's P.O.V After Layla killed the mutated hellhound, We decided to move, and I looked at this little girl named Kyra, and James seemed to be offering her a help. "Come on!" I told my friends. "Let's move out!" So my friends move out, so that we were safe from other mutated creatures. But not all mutated creatures were evolving to something more powerful. Medusa evolved, but she loses her stony glare, which makes her a lot easier to kill. Meanwhile, we were halted because the girl named Kyra kept halting all of us back. She doesn't want to go, because she is afraid that more mutated creatures are going to attack. As a leader, I have to convince her that everything will be alright. I approached Kyra and held her shoulders. "Kyra, look. I know that you're scared and such, but if we do not move on, there will be a lot more mutated monsters that will attack us." I gave her a nice warm hug. She just stared at me blankly. "It's okay, let's go." I said to her, before turning back and leading the way. I stood on top of the cliff and looked at the surrounding ruins. Esther, James, Gerald, Layla, Alex and Evan were waiting for me to give the next order. Meanwhile, Kyra came to me and a look on her face that says I'm scared, let's get out of here! "Just a second...." My voice trailed off when I see my old friend, whom I recognise as Sabre Robson, son of Andrew Robson, and another guy. They are coming towards us but strays when he had already walked long enough. Time to signal my friends. I iluminated my right hand in a ball of light and shot a flare with my right hand into the sky. That got their attention. Sabre and the other guy looked at our direction and waved at me. I waved at them too, but as I were about to meet them, Esther quickly blocked my way. "Josh, do you know who they are?" Esther asked. "Of course!" I said. "They're my friends." "How did you meet them?" Esther began to ask questions. "Long story, now let's meet them! They are going to help us!" As Sabre is close to us, I quickly hugged him. "Man, I never seen you for awhile, Joshy!" "Yeah." I began to walk towards him. Then I noticed that I haven't met the other guy yet. "Now who is this guy?" I asked. "Oh, sorry I haven't introduced him yet." Sabre said. "Josh, this is Nate, Nate Rivers." I shook hands with Nate. I turned back, and the others stared at us blankly. It appears that I had to introduce them. "Guys, this is Sabre Robson, one of my friends from the Godslingers, and this is Nate." Esther, James, Gerald, Layla, Alex, Evan shook hands with Nate and Sabre. I think we should search for more people, but we don't have enough food to survive. But it turns out that we didn't need to search for food. James is trying to grow plants from the charred soil around us, and it growed successfully. I think he is growing a generous amount of potatoes, because potatoes grow underground. As he pulls the root out of the ground, the amount of the potatoes that he grew is enormous, enough for all of us to eat. James divided the portions. Every people get even portions, which is about one handful of potatoes. Layla provided the plates that she took from her backpack, and then she handed each and one of us a plastic plate, even though I'm sure that she didn't store the plates on her backpack. James gave each one of us a handful of tomato, and he continued to give us a handful of potatoes as he tried to grew more. I ate the potatoes in my plate, and it's really yummy! James saved the other potatoes in his backpack in case we needed another, and we decided to move on. As we move on, I tried to think what this place is used to be. Beautiful cities with busy people all around. Why would the US and Russia go into a conflict like this? Why would they start a Nuclear war that kills all innocent people? Gerald, Layla, Sabre, Evan, Alex, Esther, James, Kyra looked at me. Just then, someone attacked us, and it appears to be an 8 legged freak, that looked like a kraken. The kraken has 600 feet length tentacle, and in length, it could be 1700 feet in total. It appears that monsters mutate so much that they are able to change their habitats. We all readied our swords while Kyra stayed behind all of us. "Wow, since when can Kraken go on land?" Esther asked. "Since the radiation breakout in New York 12 days ago." James suggested. "Right." I said, then readied for the Kraken to approach. As the Kraken lifted one of its tentacles, we scattered to different places. I was stuck with Esther, and I decided that teamwork is our best bet. "So, what now?" Esther asked me. "Now, we..." I didn't have time to say a thing because just then, the kraken slammed one of its tentacles onto us. Both me and Esther dived onto the left but I dived a little longer than her. I wasn't aware that a cliff was just a few feet away. I fell into the cliff and managed to grab some vines. "Help!!!" I screamed. Esther came towards me, and she offered a hand. I let go my right hand while pulling hard with my left hand. She grabbed my right hand hard and pulled me up. "Ouch..." I muttered, clutching my right wrist since she kinda dislocate my right wrist. "Thanks." "No problem, now let's take this thing down!" Esther told me. Fortunately, the others are already fighting the kraken. Evan summoned a shockwave that made the kraken let out a noise. I illuminated my right hand into a very bright light and it produced lasers. I aimed the laser to the kraken's mouth and the kraken roared in pain. The roar is so loud that we all have to cover our ears or else our eardrums will shatter. I shut off the lasers and come charging at the kraken. The kraken saw me and raised its tentacles to crush me. I ran to the left where the kraken's tentacles in not there and fell. I quickly get back up and when I am just about to reach the Kraken's head, another tentacle came down me and attemped to crush me, but I got my light shield up just in time. The kraken brought its tentacles down to me, and when it touches the force field that I made, it sizzled and the kraken roared in pain again. As usual, we have to close our ears whenever the kraken roars. Just a few more meters, I could reach its head. I didn't waste my time wondering when the next tentacle of that kraken is going to strike. I quickly ran and got to the kraken's head. The kraken raised its other tentacles, and just a few seconds later, the kraken struck the earth beside me, and I quickly cling onto the kraken's tentacle. The kraken raised its tentacle again, and I let myself freefall onto the Kraken's head. I saw people slicing the kraken's tentacle, but their weapon is small compared to the kraken's that their weapons did almost nothing. I saw Esther and James on one side. James is wrapping one of the Krakens tentacle with huge vines, and Esther cut one of its tentacle. The kraken roared in pain again as Evan and Alex kept attacking the kraken with their powers. I landed with a loud Thud on the Kraken's head flat. I struggled to get up as the kraken attacked my friends. Gerald tapped into the Kraken's mind and possibly sending suggestions to the Kraken's mind to fall asleep. I drew my knife and cut open the kraken's head slowly, hoping that the kraken wouldn't scream in pain. I was about to jump inside the kraken's body when James came up with a series of vines that shot out from earth. "Josh, don't do it!" James warned me. "The kraken is about to sleep." James is right. It appears that Gerard is using his powers to bring the kraken to sleep. That's a relief. I got down from the kraken's head and rendezvous with my friends. Esther, James, Alex, Evan, Layla, Sabre, Nate, Kyra and myself were waiting down near the sleeping kraken's mouth. "A job well done, Gerald!" I said, while hugging him. Strangely, just hugging him made me sleepy, so I quickly withdrew from him. "Thanks." Gerald said. "Now let's get going." I said. "There's a lot more demigods strayed in this very city." Category:Children of the Atom